Recessed lighting is very popular in residential and commercial buildings given its unobtrusive and aesthetically pleasing appearance. Recessed lighting removes from view all electric hardware and wiring, placing everything behind a wall or ceiling. However, it is often desirable to adjust an angle of the light emitted from the light fixture to, for example, create a so-called wall-wash or other directed light beam
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a recessed light fixture that permits the user adjust the position of the lighting element. It is also preferable to provide such adjustments using modular, toollessly mountable components.
The present technology seeks to resolve the needs in the art by providing an adjustable light module for a recessed light fixture that allows adjustment of the direction of the light emitted from the light module through the illumination aperture using module components.